The blockchain, as a reliable distributed database system collectively maintained by all participating nodes in a decentralized and trustless manner, is characterized by its unchangeability and unforgeability. The blockchain consists of a series of blocks which are generated with a cryptography method. Each of the blocks contains a hash value of a previous block, and the blockchain is formed by connecting from a genesis block to a current block. It is ensured that each block is generated after a previous block in a chronological order, otherwise the hash value of the previous block is unknown.
At present, applications on the Bitcoin-oriented blockchain (such as intelligent contract and intelligent asset) are bound with cipher coins on a blockchain platform. In the Bitcoin blockchain system, new coins are introduced by mining. In a non-token blockchain application platform, if all of nodes in the system are equal to one another, how to verify authenticity and validity of an object that is first introduced, such as a concept, intelligent asset and digital asset is an issue. The blockchain as a distributed consensus platform may be served as a trust transferring chain under the premise that creditability of source data (i.e., data that is first introduced) can be ensured. For example, new Bitcoins are given to miners as awards, and all transactions related to the new Bitcoins thereafter may be finally traced back to the initial stage of awarding. However, in the non-token blockchain platform, no effective solution regarding how to make all of the nodes reach a consensus on the data that is first introduced has been proposed.